KHR: Una nueva familia, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Bossu!
by MokonaStorm
Summary: 16 de Mayo, dia especial para los Sopraffare y Vongola ¿Qué pasara en la fiesta de cumpleaños de la jefa de los Sopraffare? Oneshot situado despúes de Una nueva familia ¡Feliz cumpleaños bossu! n n


**Bueno, mañana es un día especial, ya que es el cumpleaños de mi bossu Soffy :3**

**Este capitulo ya lo había publicado una vez en otra pagína, pero le hecho unas cuantas modificaciones, y aquí esta n n**

**Espero les guste**

Sorpresa del Futuro, Cumpleaños inolvidable

-Era una tarde mas en Namimori, claro, no para los Sopraffare y los Vongola. Era 16 de Mayo, cumpleaños de la Decima jefa de los Sopraffare, obviamente su familia quería hacerle algo especial, y estaba el Neo Vongola Primo y sus guardianes dispuestos a ayudar (Otros solo porque Tsuna lo pidió *Léase, Gokudera*) a planear dicha fiesta.

La fiesta seria en el departamento de los Sopraffare, Sofía había salido por unas cosas que les pidió el Noveno por lo que no estaba en casa esa mañana, los chicos aprovecharon para preparar toda la fiesta, después de un par de horas todo estaba casi listo...menos la cumpleañera-

Sakura: ¡TSUNA!

Tsuna: ¿Que pasa Sakura-Chan?

Sakura: Te toca ir por Soffy-nee

Tsuna: ¡EH! ¿¡Porque a mi!?

Sakura: Ok... Hiro y Ryohei están terminando de limpiar, Roxas, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kaito y Shinmen están acomodando las ultimas decoraciones, Aidin, Haru y Chrome están cuidando que Lambo no haga desastres, Shiryu y yo estamos terminando con la cocina, y tu... ¡TU YA NO ESTAS HACIENDO NADA! ¿Alguna otra explicación?

Gokudera: ¡No tienes derecho de hablarle así a Primo!

Roxas: Oye no hemos terminado aquí

Tsuna: Esta bien Gokudera-Kun, ella tiene razón ya no estoy ocupado, así que iré por Soffy-Chan

Sakura: Gracias Tsuna, ella me hablo hace poco que estaba cerca del parque, ve por ella y avísanos cuando estén por llegar

Tsuna: Esta bien

Reborn: Mas te vale no arruinarlo Dame-Tsuna

Tsuna: ¡No lo voy a arruinar!

-Tsuna salió rápidamente del departamento, luego de unos minutos llego al parque de Namimori donde Sofía estaba sentada viendo los juegos-

Tsuna: ¡Soffy-Chan!

Sofía: ¡Ah, Tsuna! No te había visto

Tsuna: Feliz cumpleaños

Sofía: Awww ¡Gracias Tsuna!

-Sofía abraza a Tsuna para agradecerle, haciendo sonrojar al joven Decimo, luego de soltarlo Sofía vuelve a ver los juegos-

Tsuna: ¿Porque vez tanto los juegos?

Sofía: Me trae recuerdos, también fue en un parque donde oficialmente reuní a toda la familia por primera vez...

Tsuna: ¿Los reuniste?

Sofía: Larga historia jeje, solo diré que en ese parque se formo esa amistad tan especial que aprecio tener ahora y espero nunca perder...

Tsuna: Vaya...

Sofía: Bueno, viniste a llevarme al departamento ¿verdad?

Tsuna: ¡Ah si! Solo déjame avisarle a Sakura-Chan que ya te encontré

-Mientras en el departamento-

Sakura: ¡Listo! El pastel se ve delicioso, ¿ya esta lista la comida Shiryu?

Shiryu: Todo listo Sakura

Sakura: Ok, Roxas, chicos, ¿Ya están las decoraciones?

Kaito: Sin contar los regalos medio desacomodados, esta todo listo

Yamamoto: Estamos encargándonos de eso

Sakura: Ok...¡Mensaje!

-Sakura abre su teléfono y lee el mensaje que acaba de recibir-

-Tsuna:

Ya estoy con Sofía-Chan

Vamos en camino

Fin del Mensaje-

Sakura: ¡YA VIENE!

-Todos terminaron de arreglar los últimos detalles, después de eso se escondieron y callaron a Lambo para que todo fuera sorpresa. Mientras Tsuna y Sofía caminaban de regreso al apartamento pasaron frente a una librería, Sofía inmediatamente entro a la librería jalando a Tsuna dentro-

Tsuna: ¡Soffy-chan! ¡Que haces, debemos ir con los chicos!

Sofía: Lo se, pero los chicos siempre me alejan de la librería, no me dejan entrar...

-Flashback-

Sofía: ¡Pero porqueeee!

Sakura: ¡Nee-chan ya no te cabe un solo libro en tu cuarto!

Roxas: Y tienes mínimos dos cuartos completamente llenos de ellos en Italia

Sofía: Pero..es que...

Hiro: Pero nada, ya tienes muchos libros

Sofía: Vamos chicos, solo un pequeño vistazo

Shinmen: No importa lo que digas, no te dejaremos ir

Sofía: ¡Porfavoooooooooooooooor!

Sakura: ¡Nee-Chan! No nos hagas esa cara inocente, desde chicos nos convences con esa cara

Sofía: Por eso lo hago

Shiryu: Mejor cuando regresemos a Italia pedimos que te hagan una tercera habitación

Sofía: Entonces... ¿puedo comprar uno ahorita?

Todos: No

Sofía: Que malos son

-Fin Flashback-

Tsuna: ¡Dos habitaciones repletas de libros!

Sofía: Tengo una colección de la que estoy orgullosa

Tsuna: Bueno, un rato que pasemos aquí no nos hará daño

Sofía: ¡Gracias Tsuna!

-Sofía empezó a recorrer todos los estantes como si fuera una niña en una juguetería, Tsuna solo se quedo viéndola recorrer todos los pasillos. Mientras en la fiesta-

Hiro. Oigan, como que ya se tardaron

Aidin: Si, algo

Haru: Tal vez se perdieron en el camino

Gokudera: Mujer estúpida, como si Primo se pudiera perder

Ryohei: ¡Se tardan al extremo!

Gokudera: ¡Cállate cabeza de césped!

Kaito: No empiecen a pelear

Roxas: Oye, segura que ya venían

Sakura: Según el mensaje si...

Reborn: Acabo de ver a esos dos en la librería

Sopraffare: ¡DONDEEEEE!

Gokudera: Tanto escandalo por una librería

Sakura: Si supiera...

Roxas: Ya no podemos hacer nada, dejémosla solo porque es su cumpleaños

-Luego de unos 20 minutos, Sofía y Tsuna salieron de la librería y al fin se dirigieron al apartamento, ya frente a la puerta de su habitación Sofía le hablo a Tsuna-

Sofía: Oye Tsuna

Tsuna: ¿Si Soffy-Chan?

Sofía: Bueno...es que... yo...Sabes que, mejor olvídalo

Tsuna: ¿Segura?

Sofía: Si, lo estoy... (Creo que es mejor dejar todo así...) Vamos, entra

Tsuna: Esta bien Soffy-Chan

-Al abrir la puerta todos saltan gritando sorpresa haciendo que Sofía saltara del susto y después empezara a reír con todos los miembros de ambas familias. Así empezó la pequeña fiesta que inicio tranquilamente, claro después empezaron los desafíos entre familias en los videojuegos resultando un empate entre Kaito y Roxas, luego de eso comieron todo lo preparado por Shiryu, que eran los platillos favoritos de Sofía y para terminar empezaron a entregar sus regalos: 6 Libros en total de parte de Roxas, Hiro, Shinmen, Yamamoto, Gokudera y Reborn, 3 vestidos de parte de Aidin, Chrome y Haru, unos...¿guantes de boxeo? de parte de Ryohei, 1 dibujo gigante de Primo de parte de Sakura y Shiryu, y nada de parte de Lambo, solo faltaba el regalo de Tsuna y mientras este buscaba el regalo Sakura iba por el pastel que le había preparado-

Sakura: ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Soffy-Nee!

Sofía: ¡Ahhh pastel de fresas! ¡Gracias Saku-nee!

Reborn: Oye Dame-Tsuna, ¿Donde esta el regalo de Soffy?

Tsuna: Ya voy ya voy

Sofía: No es necesario Reborn

Lambo: ¡Gyajajaja! ¡Lambo tomara todo el pastel!

Sakura: ¡Ni se te ocurra Vaca tonta!

-Sakura golpea a Lambo haciéndolo llegar con Tsuna, Lambo empieza a llorar y saca la bazooka de los 10 años disparándose junto con Tsuna al futuro-

-En el futuro-

Tsuna: Ahhh...que pasa...

Sofía: ¿Tsuna?

Tsuna: ¡Soffy-chan! Que...¡No me digas que estoy en el futuro!

Sofía: Jeje...sip, así es

Tsuna: ¡Ahhhh no de nuevo! ¿Y donde estamos?

-Tsuna empieza a notar que están en una oficina con varios libros, además de que el esta sentado frente a Sofía que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con varias hojas de papel-

Sofía: Estamos en la mansión "Alleanza"

Tsuna: ¿En donde?

Sofía: Jeje, es una mansión donde todas las familias aliadas a Vongola venimos a revisar cosas de las alianzas que tenemos, ahora como veras, estamos en la oficina de los Sopraffare

Tsuna: ¿Enserio Vongola tiene un lugar así?

Sofía: La idea fue tuya, nosotros, Cavallone, Shimone, Tomazzo entre otros decidimos apoyar para la construcción del lugar

Tsuna: ¿Pero que hacia aquí?

Sofía: Lo mismo quisiera saber yo

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Sofía: Habías entrado para platicar de algo serio conmigo...

-Flashback-

Tsuna(Futuro): Soffy-chan, ¿Estas ocupada?

Sofía: No Tsuna, pasa, ¿viniste por los documentos de la última misión de Saku-nee y Gokudera? Perdón, pero debido a la destrucción que ambos realizaron el papeleo tardara mas...

Tsuna: Jeje...te comprendo...pero no venia a hablar contigo de eso...

Sofía: ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Que era Tsuna?

Tsuna: Soffy-chan...la verdad...

Sofía: ¿Si?

Tsuna: Soffy-chan...desde que te conocí en verdad me has ayudado mucho...

Sofía: Jeje, para eso están los amigos Tsuna, además, como aliados siempre contaras con nuestro...

Tsuna: ¡No, no solo así!

Sofía: ¿Eh?

Tsuna: Es que...¡Sofía tu me...!

-Una nube rosa cubre a Tsuna y entonces el Tsuna joven aparece frente a Sofía-

Sofia: ¿Eh?

-Fin flashback-

Tsuna: ¡QUEEEEEE!

Sofía: Y así es como llegamos hasta aquí

Tsuna: (Eso parecía casi una...)

Sofía: Tsuna...

Tsuna: Si...Soffy-chan...

Sofía: Tsuna acaso lo que te acabo de contar que dijiste... eso, acaso era una...

-El humo rosa vuelve a cubrir a Tsuna, lo que indicaba que los cinco minutos habían pasado, regresando a Tsuna al su época actual, en la fiesta de Sofía-

-De vuelta al presente-

Tsuna: Qu...Que fue eso...

-Al llegar Tsuna voltea y ve a Sofía desmayada con su cara sonrojada y con ojos en forma de corazón-

Tsuna: Pe...pero que...

Sakura: ¡TSUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Tsuna: ¡Ahora que hice! ¡Acabo de regresar del futuro!

Roxas: Exactamente eso

Tsuna: ¿Eh?

Sakura: Tu versión del futuro... ¡Es exactamente igual a Primo! cuando Soffy-nee te vio se puso como tomate y cuando le dijiste feliz cumpleaños y le diste un beso en la frente termino desmayándose

Tsuna: ¡QUE MI YO DEL FUTURO HIZO QUEEE!

Sakura: ¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE!

Hiro: Hazte la inocente que bien que te gusto oír la voz de...

-Antes de que termine su frase, Sakura toda sonrojada, golpea a Hiro-

Sakura:¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER!... Aunque admito que tiene buena voz...

Kaito: Quien lo diría, le quieres bajar el novio a tu hermana

Sakura: ¿También quieres que te rompa la cara verdad Kaito?

Gokudera: Vaya que eres violenta

Roxas: Mira quien habla

Gokudera: ¡Que dijiste!

Shinmen: Y los niños empiezan a pelear...

Yamamoto: Jajaja, esto es tan divertido, Tsuna es popular en el futuro

Gokudera: ¡Que dices idiota del beisbol! ¡Primo es popular ahora!

Aidin: Si claro, te apuesto lo que quieras a que primero te le confiesas a Haru antes de que Tsuna sea popular

Haru: ¡HAHI! ¡Que el que!

Aidin: ¡Vamos Haru! Es obvio que le gustas!

Gokudera: ¡COMO SI ME GUSTARA ESA MUJER ESTUPIDA!

Haru: ¡Haru no es una mujer estúpida!

Roxas: Estas mal Aidin, es obvio que la primera en hablar de sus sentimientos será Saku cuando se confiese a...

Sakura: ¡Cállate de una buena vez Roxas!

-Así paso el resto de la fiesta, Sofía despertó media hora después de que se calmara todo el desastre, al final Tsuna le había comprado un par de lentes nuevos a Sofía, aunque para ella su mejor regalo fue ese beso que recibió de parte del Tsuna del futuro, y de eso...pues digamos que Tsuna se quedo pensando en esto durante mucho tiempo...-

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ADELANTADO BOSSU! n_n Te quiero mucho**

**Bueno, todo lo que paso lo pueden situar después del epilogo, aun estoy pensando en la secuela, pero mi plan es empezar a publicarlo en vacaciones, así que sean un poquito mas pacientes**

**Nos vemos después**


End file.
